yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Drama CD: Animate/Vol. 1
Animate Version Vol. 1 was obtained when Yowamushi Pedal DVD/Blu-ray volumes 1-3 were purchased from Animate. Summary: Sohoku High School will be holding its culture festival soon. The bicycle club must decide on what event to host, and it's up to the first-years to make that decision. Prepare For The Cultural Festival! Sakamichi’s Order ONODA: TV Anime “Yowamushi Pedal” Animate version Drama CD volume one. “Prepare For The Cultural Festival! Sakamichi’s Order.” is struggling to keep up with Makishima MAKISHIMA: What’s the matter, Onoda? Your pace isn’t getting any faster at all! ONODA: I–I’m sorry, Makishima-san! MAKISHIMA: You don’t have to apologize, just catch up quick! ONODA: Okay! continues to struggle MAKISHIMA: Tch… He’s not doing well today… He’s not even concentrating… louder We’re almost at the goal! Hang in there just a little longer! ONODA: O–Okay! and ONODA stop and dismount their bikes MAKISHIMA: Good work. That’s all for today’s practice. ONODA: his breath T–Thank you! MAKISHIMA: his bike aside Hey. You weren’t concentrating today like you always do. It’s like you were preoccupied thinking of other unnecessary things… ONODA: Ah! I–I’m sorry! MAKISHIMA: Was it your arguing with Imaizumi before practice that’s on your mind? ONODA: Eh? Makishima-san, you saw that? MAKISHIMA: I didn’t really see it, more like I heard it. He sounded like he was against something you said. What happened? ONODA: W–Well, the truth is, we were talking about what to do for the cultural festival… MAKISHIMA: Oh, the one where the first-years come up with an idea every year, huh? Yeah, I remember Kinjou telling you guys to think about it. ONODA: When I talked about what I wanted to do, it seemed to be a problem for Imaizumi-kun… MAKISHIMA: Haha, when we were first-years, we fought a lot too. ONODA: Eh, is that so? MAKISHIMA: Actually, it was more Kinjou and Tadokoro who fought. ONODA: Wow… Kinjou-san and Tadokoro-san… That’s a bit surprising… MAKISHIMA: Well, Tadokorocchi felt a full-blown rivalry against Kinjou back then. KINJOU: What are you talking about? TADOKORO: We heard you mention our names. Are you insulting us behind our backs or something? MAKISHIMA: No. I was just telling him about our time as first-years. TADOKORO: As first-years? ONODA: He was telling me that you two… um, fought over what to do for the cultural festival. TADOKORO: Oh, the cultural festival in our first-year, huh? That brings back fond memories… Uh, so, we fought? KINJOU: Yeah, we did. TADOKORO: Really? MAKISHIMA: Remember? After we decided to sell food, the two of you started arguing about what the food should be. �� �� �� �� KINJOU: Yakisoba noodles. TADOKORO: No, a sandwich bar. KINJOU: No, yakisoba noodles. TADOKORO: A sandwich bar! MAKISHIMA: Um… what exactly is this sandwich bar that you’ve been insisting on, Tadokorocchi? TADOKORO: You take the special bread from my parents’ Tadokoro Bakery and fill it with whatever you want, and eat as much of it as you want. What do you think? Sounds both delicious and fun, right? MAKISHIMA: Ehh? Sounds like you just want an excuse to eat it… TADOKORO: If you’re gonna say that, Kinjou’s just as guilty! He keeps stubbornly repeating “yakisoba, yakisoba.” KINJOU: I will never give up on yakisoba. TADOKORO: I won’t give up either! and TADOKORO glare at each other MAKISHIMA: Oh jeez, if you’re going to fight over yakisoba and bread, why not make it yakisoba bread?! KINJOU/'TADOKORO': gasps That’s it!! �� �� �� �� MAKISHIMA: So that’s how we ended up making yakisoba bread. TADOKORO: That’s right. It was thanks to Makishima that we came to an agreement. ONODA: Wow… Nothing less from Makishima-san! KINJOU: But I remember that we still fought a lot after that. TADOKORO: We did? KINJOU: It was when we were at Makishima’s house, making the yakisoba bread as a test run. �� �� �� �� KINJOU: Okay, the yakisoba noodles came out well. TADOKORO: The bread’s ready, too! MAKISHIMA: Let’s start filling this bread lined up next to each other in order then. KINJOU: Yeah. �� �� �� �� struggle MAKISHIMA: Filling bread with yakisoba noodles is surprisingly hard… KINJOU: We’ll have to add something to the sauce to make it a bit more sticky… The noodles won’t stay together. TADOKORO: Won’t it just stick together after it’s cooled? …Whoa, hey, what are you doing, Kinjou?! KINJOU: What am I doing? What do you mean? TADOKORO: That green laver you’ve got! Don’t put so much of it on the noodles that you can’t even see the noodles anymore! It makes it look like the bread is filled with nothing but green laver! KINJOU: This amount is normal. TADOKORO: Huh?! I’ve never seen yakisoba noodles look this green! KINJOU: Then we’ll just have to make it the norm from now on. Once you taste it, you’ll understand. It’s good. TADOKORO: Maybe it tastes good, but this green laver-covered yakisoba doesn’t look good at all! No one’s gonna want to buy it! …Damn it, I’m going to put tons of pickled red ginger on top of this. doing so KINJOU: …Hey. You took off a bit of the green laver. TADOKORO: Shut up! I just made more space for the red ginger, that’s all! KINJOU: I will not allow there to be less green laver! more TADOKORO: There has to be red ginger on it, too! more KINJOU: Green laver! more TADOKORO: Red ginger! more MAKISHIMA: Oh jeez… the yakisoba looks like my hair now… �� �� �� �� ONODA: laughs The yakisoba looked like Makishima-san’s hair?! MAKISHIMA: It was a mess, covered in green laver and red ginger… TADOKORO: Oh yeah, I remember that happened… Even at that time, when neither of us gave in, Makishima brought us to an agreement again while telling us to never make it look like his hair ever again. KINJOU: That’s right. MAKISHIMA: Kinjou is usually the one bringing everyone together, so who would have thought he would fight so much over things outside of club activities… KINJOU: No… I still put that much amount of green laver on my yakisoba noodles. MAKISHIMA/'TADOKORO': We didn’t ask. ONODA: That must be nice though… I hope I can be good friends with Imaizumi-kun and the others outside of club activities too… MAKISHIMA: You will. TADOKORO: That’s right. Just say what you want to say, fight over it, and get closer to each other like we did. KINJOU: You guys will be fine. Have more confidence, Onoda. ONODA: Okay! Thank you! KINJOU: By the way, Onoda… about the cultural festival… ONODA: Yes? KINJOU: Have you decided what you’ll be doing? MAKISHIMA: Oh yeah, I didn’t actually hear what it was. What was your idea? ONODA: W–Well… um… A cosplay cafe… THIRD-YEARS: Cosplay cafe? TADOKORO: What’s that? MAKISHIMA: Sho… ONODA: U–Um… KINJOU: Don’t be shy. Tell us. ONODA: O–Okay… Well… It’s a cafe where we serve the customers while dressed as anime characters that I like. There are some cafes in Akiba that collaborate with anime for their menu, so it’ll be like that. I was hoping that, as the staff, we could cosplay while serving food and drinks… Naruko-kun and Kanzaki-san agreed with me, saying that it sounded fun, but… TADOKORO: Cafes in Akiba…? Th-That sounds familiar… MAKISHIMA: You mean a m-maid cafe? ONODA: It’s a bit different from that… but the cosplay aspect is the same. TADOKORO: We… have to do that too, don’t we… KINJOU: Yes, according to the rules. The entire club has to go along with the first-years’ idea. MAKISHIMA: Anime characters, huh… ONODA: …You don’t like the idea, do you… Imaizumi-kun even told me– IMAIZUMI “I don’t think the third-years would do it” – and I agree with him. I’ll think of a different idea… KINJOU: Are you going to give up just like that? ONODA: Um… yes. It’s the only way– KINJOU: Onoda. I will not accept you retiring just yet. ONODA: Eh? TADOKORO/'MAKISHIMA': … KINJOU: As a member of this Sohoku High School’s Road Racing Club, don’t forget this: If there is something that you have a desire to do, then giving up on it is not allowed! ONODA: Kinjou-san… But… KINJOU: Come with me for a second. ONODA: Eh? opens a locker and starts looking through it TADOKORO: What are you doing, Kinjou? MAKISHIMA: What are you looking for in the locker where we store used items? quietly takes out something from the locker TADOKORO: …?!! That’s the photo album of our first-year cultural festival!! MAKISHIMA: O-OH MY GOD, KINJOU, DON’T DO ANYTHING CRAZY. That photo of us is in there– KINJOU: Onoda. Take a look at this. Then choose, whether you will go through with what it is you want to do, or give up. Choose your path. ONODA: Yeah… takes the album ONODA: This photo… W–What is this?! Those clothes you’re wearing… They’re girl dres– MAKISHIMA: Ah! Don’t say anything more!! The members outside will hear you!! ONODA: I–I’m sorry… I’m just really shocked… TADOKORO: I never thought you would show this photo to him… KINJOU: Onoda needed to see it right now. ONODA: Um… Why were you wearing these clothes back then? MAKISHIMA: The third-years back then brought up the idea and made us wear it. ONODA: These clothes you’re wearing are matching clothes… Where did you get them from? TADOKORO: Kinjou re-made them to match both my and Makishima’s physiques. ONODA: Eh?! Kinjou-san made them?! TADOKORO: Not something you’d expect judging from his looks, but he’s apparently pretty good at sewing. He took measurements and everything. ONODA: W–Wow, that’s amazing, Kinjou-san! KINJOU: If we’re going to do something, compromise is unacceptable. That is because I am a man who will attach himself and hold on tightly, a man who never gives up. The snake of the stone path! Onoda, what do you say? Have you chosen your path? ONODA: Yes. I have. I don’t want to give up just yet! KINJOU: I see. Then let’s hear your idea once more. ONODA: Okay! I want to hold a cosplay cafe with everyone… with all of the people here in the road racing club! KINJOU: Good. Well said. Then that’s what we’ll do for this year’s cultural festival! TADOKORO: Oi, Kinjou! MAKISHIMA: Are you serious?! ONODA: I’ll work my very best on the preparations and other things! Let’s work well together! KINJOU: Sure. If there’s anything that I can help with, feel free to ask. ONODA: Okay! Thank you! Um, I’ll go tell this to Imaizumi-kun right away then! Imaizumi-kun said – IMAIZUMI “If, by a one in a million chance, the third-years agree to it, then I don’t mind doing the cosplay cafe” – after all! Oh, I know! If you’d like, I can show you the characters that I want you to cosplay as right now! MAKISHIMA: Y–You already have that prepared? ONODA: through his bag Let’s see… Here it is! It’s on the page of this magazine with the tab on it! I’ve chosen cool characters that fit your images perfectly! it to them TADOKORO: O–Okay… ONODA: Now, if you’ll excuse me! runs out of the clubroom MAKISHIMA: laughs He’s cheered up a great deal. At least that’s good. TADOKORO: So… what sort of characters does he want us to dress up as? KINJOU: He said it was on this page with the tab… the magazine Is this it? MAKISHIMA: Hehh… Onoda likes this kind of stuff, huh… TADOKORO: Let’s see here… A robot, a bear, and……… Hey. This last one. It’s a… g–girl, isn’t it? KINJOU: It is. TADOKORO: Who’s going to do it? KINJOU: I’ll pass. TADOKORO: I’m not doing it either?! MAKISHIMA: Don’t say that while looking at me! I’m not doing it either!! KINJOU: Makishima. I am the man who never gives up; the snake of the stone path. TADOKORO: I’m not giving up either! MAKISHIMA: Why do you keep saying that while looking at me?! We should decide this fairly, like with rock-paper-scissors or amidakuji– TADOKORO: No, Makishima. It was always you who helped us to come to an agreement. KINJOU: That’s right. I’m sorry. bows MAKISHIMA: Wa– Eh?! Why are you bowing at me?! KINJOU/'TADOKORO': bow We leave the rest to you, Makishima! MAKISHIMA: No, wait– You guys are horrible!! Why am I the only one who has to crossdre– Ehhhhhh?! Are you serious?! Shoooooo!!! ONODA: As for what happened afterwards… Perhaps we’ll tell that another day! Category:Translated Media